<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encore by Slow_Insanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727990">Encore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Insanity/pseuds/Slow_Insanity'>Slow_Insanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Pre-Canon, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Insanity/pseuds/Slow_Insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Troupe Master has visited Hallownest before.<br/>He met someone very special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimm/Marissa (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Encore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he walked, Grimm examined Hallownest's Capital City.</p><p>It was a beautiful place he decided. The tall spires are and city held some lovely views. He and the troupe had not been called yet of course, but he was enjoying it none the less. There wasn't much for entertainment purposes, of course. Which saddened the showman in him.</p><p>Grimm was not surprised by the confused looks the bugs of the city gave him, after all he was very odd looking to them. He had been walking when he heard it. Singing. He turned towards the source of sound and began to walk towards it. The singing was long and mournful, as if the singer's soul was being put into it.</p><p>He looked at the sign on the building and entered. Grimm walked towards the amphitheater's entrance and that's when he saw her.  The butterfly stood on the stage, her pinkish wings shimmering behind her. Her dress was a maroon that complemented them very nicely. It seemed he had entered near the show's end, as many of the bugs were soon leaving the amphitheater.</p><p>He walk towards the stage.</p><p>"Greetings, Miss. I couldn't help but hear that wonderful singing from outside and wished to investigate." Grimm said with a bow.</p><p> "Then your questions have been answered, stranger." The butterfly responded.</p><p> "Well I also wish to know your name. One as beautiful as yourself must have one." The Troupe Master asked.</p><p> "My name is Marissa, I'm a songstress of some renown. What is your name. Someone with those scarlet eyes must have one." Marissa questioned as she leaned forward.</p><p>"My name is Grimm. I am the master of a troupe and a visitor to this lovely kingdom." Grimm replied as he climbed up onto the stage.</p><p> "What does your troupe do exactly, troupe master?" Marissa asked, her eyes staring into Grimm's scarlet ones.</p><p> "We dance and play music, of course." The Troupe Master answered smoothly.</p><p> "Perhaps you could teach me?" Marissa said as she stepped even closer.</p><p> "I suppose I could." He said, tilting his head.</p><p>Then they began to dance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>